Miraculous Weilders
by Adorbs Popplio 58
Summary: A rewrite AU! What happens when Master Fu has five heroes instead of two? You will learn. (more stuff will make sense later)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a collab between me and Princess Magic the shipper. We spent several months working on this and it's finally ready! Now, a few things I need to say, 1: this is gonna be REALLY different. It is an AU after all, and it's got a bunch of changes. But it's what me and Princess want to happen in this. 2: I have not seen about half of S2. The last episode I saw was Zombizou. Plus, if I already know this, remember it's an AU. 3: REMEMBER IT'S AN AU! It's gonna be different, if there's a change, do criticize it. Ask me about it. I might end up trolling you like Astruc, or I might answer it, or I might just flat out answer; no spoiler. 4: I'm country, but I also sometimes talk like I'm from Boston or Narnia. But just prepare for a huge mix of slang.**

 **PROLOGE**

"A very long time ago, special jewels were created to protect other mortals. Each jewel contained a Kwami, who would lend its power to the holder of its jewel. These heroes were charged with protecting the world from evil. The most powerful of these gems were the Ladybug earrings of creation and Black Cat ring of destruction." Nuroo paused.

"Continue," pressed the figure cloaked in darkness.

"If combined, they can grant the holder an ultimate wish, but with a dangerous cost master."

"I am well aware of this. Tell me of my powers, Nuroo."

"The Moth Miraculous has the power to gift others powers through the Hikari, transforming their positive emotions into super powers, and make them follow your orders like soldiers."

"And what if I was to… send one out after negative emotions?" the figure questioned with ice in his words and plots in his mind.

"That would create an akuma!" Nuroo said stunned and appalled, "Creating a villain. Master that could cause terror amongst the people." 'They would also not listen to you that well without a threat.' Nuroo thought.

"And bring the miraculouses into the fray. I need that wish!"

"BUT MASTER! YOU DO NOT KNOW THE EXTENT-"

"You do not know the extent of pain I have at this loss! I will right this wrong, no matter what the cost!"

"But master."

"ENOUGH NUROO! I am your master and you will obey me!" he cried causing the kwami to tremble. With that he donned the brooch and said "DARK WINGS RISE!"

With that he transformed.

"From this day forward, I shall be known as Hawkmoth."

Meanwhile, on the other side of Paris. Wayzz was sound asleep in his matchbox when he sensed something. The aura of a long lost friend.

He shot out of the record player, and tried to get the attention of an elderly man, who was doing some sort of healing magic to a man.

"Master! Master!" the turtle kwami whispered.

The man looked up.

"Mastor. Mastor. Chanting, it's all a part of the treatment." Master Fu said, "Okay, goodbye. See you next Thursday." He pushed him out the door.

"Master, I sensed the Moth Miraculous' aura." said Wayzz. Master Fu was surprised, he thought it and Nuroo had been lost long ago. "But it is a dark aura! I fear it has fallen into a dark power's hands."

"We must find Nuroo. In the wrong hands, the world could be doomed. Time to transform." He began to do some fight moves. "Wayzz!" then there was a snapping sound. "Oh!" He moaned collapsing onto the small mattress.

"Please master, you're to-" Wayzz began.

"Still young." he interrupted. "I am only one hundred eighty-six, but your right I can no longer do it on my own. We shall need help."

He walked over to the record player. He opened a small panel and entered a code of buttons. Out of the center rose a mysterious box covered in ancient Chinese symbols. He opened lid, and inside were five precious pieces of mysterious jewelry. One was a beautiful brooch in the shape of a peacock's fan. The next was a medallion that looked like a fox's tail. Then there was a yellow hair comb featuring an exquisite bee shaped jewel. And in the center were two other jewels. A black ring with a green paw print. And lastly, a pair of red earrings with five black dots.

He took up the earrings and ring. Then he hesitated.

"Will they be enough?" Wayzz questioned.

"I believe not." with that he picked up the rest. He began to place them into small black boxes. "The Fox Miraculous, known for its cunning it uses to not only to survive but to thrive. The Bee Miraculous, known for its sting but its honey sweetness can heal any pained heart. The Peacock Miraculous, known to be elegant yet emotional with a true heart. The Black Cat Miraculous, known to be unlucky, yet it rises from its anguish and up out of the ashes to fight. And last but never least, the Ladybug Miraculous, known for its luck and being a true leader."


	2. Chapter 2

**YES! THIS IS OUT! Oh, and to answer something real quick, you will have Carapace, but not yet. Thanks for your guesses! Now time to reveal the secrets. (Btw it might be 186 years before I get the next chapter out cause it's hard to write, especially when me and princess have a procrastination problem Lol)**

 **ORIGINS PART 1**

In our lives, we're just people,

Just normal kids, with normal lives,

But there's something about us,

That no one knows yet,

Cause, we've got secrets…..

MIRACULOUS!

We do are best!

Up to the test

When things go wrong

MIRACULOUS!

The mightiest!

The love in our hearts

Always so strong!

"Marinette! Your alarm has been going off for 15 minutes. You're going to be late." Marinette's mom called up. Marinette turned off her alarm on her phone and got out of bed. She sleepily went down stairs.

She kissed her mom good morning, and sat down to eat breakfast. "I just know Chloe will be in my class again." She poured milk in to her bowl.

"Four years in a row, is that possible?" her mom asked.

She picked up a box of chocolate powder and put some into her bowl, "Definitely. Lucky me!" she said sadly and sarcastically. Chloe was the rudest girl in her grade, and it was her mission in life to make Marinette miserable, or at least it seemed that way to Marinette. Chloe was a big bully.

"Don't say that. It's the start of a new school year! I'm sure everything will be just fine." Marinette smiled, her mom could always cheer her up. She sat down the box of chocolate powder, but she shook the table when she sat it down, causing an orange roll out of the fruit bowl, down a piece of bread, onto the table, up the butter knife and seesawed sending a few sugar cubes and the sugar spoon flying, the spoon knocked the chocolate powder over, the orange knocked over the milk then the cup of yogurt, and finally through the open window a pigeon flew in and landed on her head.

"Bad Jacque," Marinette said in despair. Jacque jumped off her head and flew off. She and her mom began to clean up. Marinette felt terrible, she was so clumsy and unlucky it wasn't funny. It seemed she couldn't go an hour without making a mess of things, or tripping, or dropping things. Marinette thought she couldn't do anything right. She was truefully about to cry. Her mom comforted her, making her smile again.

Across town, Alya was fully awake but was in her bed staring at the ceiling. It felt so weird to be in the new apartment. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her glasses and looked at her clock and sighed. She wanted to text her friends, but it was 1 in the morning in Martinique. Just then, two little "monkeys" came bursting in, giggling. "It's morning! It's morning! First day of school!" the twins sung.

"Etta! Ella! Out you two," Alya said, "or, I'll turn into a BIG MONSTER AND GOBBLE YOU UP. MWAHAHAHA!" she jumped out bed.

"Ah! It wasn't us it was the Sapotis! Eat them!" the twins shouted running out of her room.

Alya laughed. She got up and got dressed. "Morning mom," she said taking a seat at the table.

"Morning," her mom answered.

"Morning darlings," said Alya's dad coming in. He kissed his daughters on the head and his wife on the cheek. "I've got to go to work. Can't be late or the bears might escape." The girls giggled at his joke. "Goodbye girls," he kissed his wife goodbye, before being tackled by Etta and Ella, hugging him and telling him goodbye. He got up and left, chuckling warmly.

"Lots of first today," said Alya's mom sitting down, "My first day at work at Le Grand Paris hotel," she looked over at Alya, "your first day at Collége Françoise Dupont," then she looked over at the twins, "and your first day at Elémentaire Françoise Dupont." she sipped her coffee, then coughed, "It's that late! Time to go."

Alya picked up her bag, "Bye mom. Bye monkeys."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" said her mom shaking a small bottle.

"Oh come on mom. I don't need it," Alya said a little annoyed and a little embarrassed.

"Alya won't take her medicine," sung Etta. Alya shot a dirty look at the young girl.

"It's not mandatory," Alya moaned.

"Alya," her mom said with a warning tone.

"But mom, it doesn't work right!" Alya pleaded.

"It's the best fix we've got honey." Alya's mom sighed trying to comfort her daughter. "It may be unpredictable on when it will work, but when it activates right, it helps you."

"But when it doesn't it turns me into a zombie!" Alya said her face full of despair. The twins start to act like they were zombies, making Alya snap at them "Stop it!'

"Sorry," they apollegeised.

Alya's mom looked at the clock, "Fine, just get to school."

"Thanks mom!" Alya said hugging her mom. "Bye love you all," Alya hugged the twins and then grabbed up her most important weapon, her super power, her key to life, her smartphone.

In another part of town, Nathaniel was sound asleep until he felt something tapping his face. "Wha-" he sleepily opened his eyes to see a tiny redhead holding a teddy bear. "Hi Hannah."

"Wakey wakey," said the tiny toddler.

He looked at his phone, "6:45 means time to get up." He got up and picked up the little girl. He walked out of his room, and into the kitchen, he put Hannah into her highchair.

"Morning honey," said his mom.

"Where's dad?" Nate said already knowing the answer, but hoping it wasn't true.

"He had to leave for work, but he told me to tell you bye," said his mom with a sympathetic look. He had hoped that his dad had today off, to say good luck on the first day of high school. His dad left early in the morning then came home in time for dinner then his mom would leave for the night shift at the hospital. It was always like this, not enough money, Dad's not home to say good morning, Mom's never home to say goodnight. He was used to it. "Could you go wake up Isaac and Lea for me, I'm to have to feed Hannah her applesauce, and she seems to think it's something like Play Doh." His mom gave the little girl a spoon which she used to fire applesauce across the table. She sighed began show her how to use a spoon, again.

Nathaniel walked across the kitchen into the living room. He walked over to the couch and tried to wake up a 10 year old boy. "Get up, Isaac," he said shaking him.

"Wake me up when I have a room of my own," Isaac moaned.

"When I move out, you get my room," Nathaniel said a little annoyed, 'It's to early the deal with them. I'm not even dressed yet,' he thought.

"I don't want that tiny thing!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Oh well, I guess it'll just gather dust, because the Prince of The Couch is too prideful to except his future room, because the common folk put a wall up to make a nursery for Hannah," he said standing up. He didn't like it when his siblings were picky, but he knew how to handle it.

"Fine, I'll take the tiny room," Isaac moaned, sitting up.

Nathaniel walked down a small hallway, and banged, real loud and real fast, on a door. "NATE!" yelled a girl from inside the room. She came out looking livid.

"Time to rise and shine Lea!" he said to the annoyed girl.

"Oh hush," said the young girl. They went to the table and ate. "I call the bathroom!" Lea exclaimed.

"No! I do!" Isaac exclaimed.

"No, I do," said Nate, closing the bathroom door. The two children at the table blinked, very anime like.

"He's a ninja," Lea stated.

"Agreed," Isaac agreed.

He came out dressed, and picked up his sketchbook, which is filled with comics, doodles, and drawings of his love, Marinette. "I'm heading to school! Bye!" Nate called.

"Bye!" his mom, Isaac, and Lea called back.

Hannah, who was watching Curious George, came running over and hugged him. "Bye Bubby" she said sweetly. Everyone else would have come to say bye, if they weren't so busy.

It was the first day of school. And that meant probably more bullies, homework, and him probably face planting in his books because he didn't get it. Oh well, he hoped he'd be in the same class as Marinette.

Over at the Le Grand Paris Hotel.

"Em." Chloe said yawning.

Her phone went off.

"Hm? NO WAY!" she read the message from her best and closest friend/crush Adrien; He'd be coming to school today! "Eeee!" She was so happy she could barely contain it. She decided to call him to tell him how happy she was. She was shocked to see that her call was declined. "WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

"Hey what was that about?!" she texted.

"Have to sneak out

Don't call

Text only K" he texted back.

"K" she answered. She then looked the time on her phone. "7:20!" she had a terrified anime face. "RIDICULOUS! HOW COULD I OVER SLEEP ON THE FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL! RIDICULOUS! UDDERLY RIDICULOUS!" 'I just know if I'm late everyone will rub my nose in it.' She spent 15 minutes on her hair and make-up. She then went down to the dining hall. "Is Daddy here?" she asked

"No, Ms. Chloe, I am sorry," Her butler answered

"Pfft, it's fine," she lied. Chloe grabbed a croissant and went down to wait for her limo.

"La la la la La la la!" sung Marinette's dad as he gave his daughter a little box.

"Dad, these are so awesome!" she said looking at the box full of macaroons

"Glad you like them." he said closing the lid of the box.

"Thank you Dad. My class will love them. You're the best," Marinette said as he handed them to her.

"We're the best," he said ruffling her hair, "Thanks to your amazing designs." He picked up a drawing of the bakery's logo.

She giggled and gave her dad a big hug! Unfortunately, she dropped the box. Luckily her dad caught it and gave it back to her. Her mom gave her back-pack, Marinette kissed her parents goodbye. "See you tonight." she called as she left the bakery.

She went over to the crosswalk and almost tripped, which would have been bad because she would have fallen in front of a passing car. Just then, she saw something that scared her a lot.

An elderly man trying to cross the street, and there was a car coming! No one else noticed because they were on their phones. She did the only thing she could think of. She ran out and pulled the man to safety.

She fell flat on her face, dropping the box of cookies. Several of them fell on to the ground.

"Thank you miss," the old man said with a Chinese accent. He looked at the mess on the ground. The crosswalk light turned green and people, still on their phones crossed the street. "Oh, what a disaster," he said looking at all the cookies on the ground.

People stepped on the macaroons, making it worse. She picked up the box and stood up. "Don't worry. I'm no stranger to disasters. Besides there's still a few left."

The man picked up one out of the box, and took a bite of it. "Delicious," he said smiling.

Marinette smiled back. Just then the school bell rang! Marinette got anime terrified face. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" she gave a small fast bow to the man and said, "Have a nice day sir!" She ran across the street to school.

He looked at the small box in his hand. "Thank you very much young lady." Master Fu said holding his cane up and walking away.

Meanwhile, Alya was walking to school, she was thinking about the latest Marvel movie that she had seen, back in Martinique. It didn't follow the comics too much, but it was amazing. To be honest, she had sympathy for Thanos. Then she heard the sound of someone struggling. She looked around to see an elderly man struggling to carry some large boxes. Instantly she rushed over to help him.

"Thank you young lady."

"No prob, most don't seem to have too much emotion, since nO ONE ELSE TRIED TO HELP YOU. But don't worry, Super Alya is here to help all Parisians." Alya said with a grand bow. With that she looked down at her phone to see she only had ten minutes to get to school. "Au Revoir, can't be late on my first day." With that she took off.

"Super, not quite yet, but you are cut out to be one." said Master Fu smiling.

A little ways off, Nathaniel was sketching a new comic, while he waited for his subway. He was completely lost in his world of stories. He was rescuing Marinette from the Joker, only to learn it was all a trap. Very much like when Batman had to choose who to save, the Joker had tricked him by 'confusing' which room was which. Only problem, his room was the one rigged to blow in one minute if he couldn't find the bomb and erase it.

"Excuse me, could you help me with this?"

Nathaniel looked up to see an elderly man.

"What is it, sir?"

"I'm sorry but it's a little silly, but I need someone clever to help me with this word puzzle."

"Okay, I'm happy to help." Nathaniel replied.

'Hmm,' Nathaniel thought, 'A five letter word for a clever creature, member of the Cananid Family.' "Ah ha! Reynard." said Nathaniel.

"Thank you, young man." the man said as the subway arrived.

"Your welcome." Nathaniel said as he got on.

Master Fu grinned as he left the station.

Meanwhile, Chloe was waiting for her limo. 'If he's late he's so fired!' she thought impatiently. She didn't want to be late, and was losing her temper.

"Excuse me young girl, might i ask for your assistance?" Chloe turned around to see a short old man, wearing a shirt that she thought to be very tacky.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I have lost my wallet. Would you help me find it?" he asked very politely, even though she was being fairly rude to the old man, "I will pay you for your troubles."

She thought about it for a moment. Then convinced by the promise of money she agreed. They looked around for couple minutes, Chloe being careful not get her clothes dirty. Then finally she found it. She was about go ahead and take her pay give it to the man, but he came over to quickly. "Thank you, ma'am," he said taking the wallet from her. He opened up and she saw that there was very little money in it. She suddenly began to feel guilty.

"It's okay you don't have to pay me," the words didn't feel right in her mouth, "You found your wallet, and I guess that all that matters."

"That is so kind of you. Your mother and father must be very proud of you," he said with a smile.

"Yeah my mom is so proud of me," Chloe said very sarcastically. He gave her confused look.

"I am sorry?"

"It doesn't matter," she said with a dismissive wave. 'I don't matter, either.' She had to push away painful memories. Just then, her limo arrived. She got in it and was on her way to school.

"I've found the perfect one for you," Master Fu said looking at a small back box, knowing that it's contents will be very happy with her. He took out the rest of his money from his pocket and put it back in his wallet, and walked away.

Marinette ran into the school, she came running into the classroom, she almost fell in the process.

"Nino, why don't you have a seat in the front row this year," said the teacher. A boy in the back of the room who was listening to music jumped hearing her talking directly to him. Alya gave him a look and thought, 'Seriously you're listening to music when class is about to start.' The boy reluctantly took a seat in the front row in front of the girl with the black hair and took off his headphones. Alya began to take note of all her classmates.

Sitting behind her was girl with bubble gum pink hair and a cap on the desk, she kinda looked kind of punk. The girl that sat next to her had kind of crazy, but cool hair. She wore a nice outfit, including green jacket covered in buttons and pins. They were both rather short. Sitting behind them was a tall boy with brown hair, his bangs were styled, and dyed blonde. You could tell he was very athletic just by how he dressed. Sitting next to the boy was another boy who wore glasses and looked slightly nerdy. That wasn't a bad thing, Alya could describe herself as a nerd. Behind them were two girls. The looked like complete opposites. The one sitting on the outside had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Her face was round and she wore a bright pink outfit. She was about normal height, but next to the other girl, she looked tiny. The other girl was tall and had long black hair tipped with purple. Her face was slightly pointed and she had copper colored eyes. She wore a black and purple outfit. Across from them was a boy with red hair. He had blue eyes and was dressed like he couldn't decide whether to be cool or nicely dressed, so he created the interesting ensemble he was now wearing. He was sitting by himself. In front of him was a large, tough looking boy. Just his presence was kinda of intimidating, he had brown hair and his bangs were yellow. He too, was sitting alone. In front of him was a black haired girl. She had bright blue eyes, and looked almost shy. She was sitting by herself too. Then was there was the boy with the headphones. He looked kind of dorky, and maybe a little cute, but the dorkiness out wayed the cute. His arms were covered in wristbands. Then there was a blonde girl who looked, well, designer and red head who looked like she was her assistant, who were both still standing.

Marinette just sat down and took a deep breath, glad she wasn't late.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Chloe said meanly.

"Here we go again," Marinette sighed.

Nathaniel noticed this and sighed. He wished he could stand up to Chloe. It was bad enough Chloe picked on him, but what made him really mad was the fact that she bullied Marinette, the kindest, sweetest, and most beautiful girl he knew, the most out of all the class. Why can't he be brave and defend his crush.

"That's MY seat!" Chloe exclaimed.

"But Chloe, this has always been my seat," Marinette said shyly, wishing that Chloe would just leave her alone.

"Not anymore. New school. New year. New seats." said Sabrina sitting down in the empty seat next to her. She gave her a mean glaring smile. Chloe and Sabrina were best friends, and Sabrina was always willing to help her best friend, she even "helped" her with homework.

"So why don't you go sit by that new girl" Chloe said gesturing to Alya.

Alya did NOT like the behavior of that blonde kid. If she was in the Spiderman comics, she would be Flash Thompson's little sister.

"Look, Adrien is arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, this is gonna be my seat." Chloe stated, trying to not show her excitement. Adrien had never been to school, and she wanted everything to be perfect since, even if she wouldn't admit it, he was one of her few friends.

Marinette blinked. "Who's Adrien?" The other two girls laughed coldly.

"Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is," Chloe sneered, "What rock have you been living under."

"He's only a famous model!" Sabrina sneered.

"He's my best friend, me and him are very close, and he adores me," Chloe said, "Go on, move!" Chloe said gesturing to the new girl again.

"Hey! Who elected you queen of seats!" said the new girl coming up to Chloe.

"Oooo, look Sabrina, looks like with got a little do gooder in our class this year. What are you gonna do Super Newbie, shoot lasers at me from your glasses," Chloe sneered.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The new girl grabbed Marinette's wrist, and pulled her out of the middle of the twosome of terror. Marinette tripped and dropped the box of macaroons, all but one of the cookies fell out. Chloe snickered coldly.

The black haired girl stood up, "Sorry. Sorry." Alya smiled as she helped her. The girl sat down next to her.

"Alright, has everyone found a seat?" the teacher said, she had been distracted so she didn't know that Marinette had been bullied out of her seat by Chloe.

Alya gave the girl a sympathetic look. She looked ready to cry.

"Chlax girl," Alya began, "No biggy. Lost cookies maybe tragic, but don't get upset."

"That's not it," she said sadly, "I so wish I could handle Chloe the way you do."

"You mean the way Ms. Marvel does." Alya said pulling out her phone and showing the girl a picture. Ms. Marvel was her favorite superhero, ever since she saw her in Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes as a kid. She couldn't wait for the Captain Marvel movie in 2019. "She says: All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing."

Alya gently grabbed the girl's shoulder and turned her to look at Chloe.

"Well that girl over there is evil," Alya turned her back around, "And we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it."

Marinette frowned at her new tablemate. "Well that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable."

The new girl took up a determined face, "That's because you let her girl! You just need more confidence."

Marinette smiled and grabbed the last cookie and broke it in half. She turned to her new friend and offered her the larger half.

"My name's Marinette."

"Alya." She smiled and accepted it. It was so tasty.

"For those who don't know me yet I'm Ms. Bustier. And I will be your teacher this year." the teacher said smiling kindly at her class.

Chloe wasn't paying any attention though. She was beginning to worry about her friend.

"Uck, he should have been here by now." she mumbled annoyed. But her annoyed tone was only there to mask her worry. 'Fingers crossed he didn't get caught.' She thought to herself.

Outside Adrien was running as a car chased him. He had just began to go up the stairs, when it parked and Natalie practically jumped out.

"Adrien please reconsider!" she begged. "You know what your father wants."

Adrien turned around, "Well this is what I want to do!"

"Ohhh!" Adrien heard someone yelp. He turned to see an elderly man, who had fallen and was trying to grab his cane. Everyone else was just walking by.

Adrien rushed over to help the man.

"Thank you young man." The elderly man smiled.

Adrien's face broke in to a wide, happy grin. He turned to look at Natalie and his bodyguard, who gave him disappointing looks. Adrien's smile broke as he trudged back over to them.

"I just want to go to school like everyone else. What's so wrong with that?" He had been homeschool his entire life. It wasn't too bad, especially when his mother taught him. She always made things fun, he even thought once or twice she wanted him to go to real school, for it was his father's idea to homeschool him. But now that his mom was gone, he just wanted freedom. But he knew he was defeated. He just hung his head sadly. "Please don't tell my father about this." Then he was led back to the car.

Master Fu gave the leaving car a sad smile as he swung up his cane and began to walk away whistling.

The bell rang. "For those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is waiting for you in the stadium," Ms. Bustier stated as her class began to leave, "The rest of you can head over to the Library-"

"KIM!" Ivan yelled making Nathaniel jump.

"Ivan, what is going on!" exclaimed Ms. Bustier. Ivan was about to punch Kim.

"It's Kim!" Ivan exclaimed. "Oh your so gonna get it." He turned back to Kim, about to punch him.

"Ivan! Go to the principal's office!" Ms. Bustier ordered. Ivan scowled and crumpled up the piece of paper Kim had given him. He picked up his bag and stormed off. Chloe giggled.

Hawkmoth could feel his anger. He took up a cold grin, time for his first victim.

"Negative emotions, this is perfect, just what I need. Anger, sadness. Burn a hole into his heart my horrible akuma."

With that he created his first akuma.

"Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him." With that the akuma flew out into Paris.

Back at the school, Ivan was fuming as he opened up the door to the principal's office.

"Excuse me young man, hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock?" the Principal said, "Go on, out you go. Let's try that again." Ivan closed the door angrily and was clutching the paper tightly.

"Go on knock." Mr. Damocles called out.

Just then, the akuma struck. It landed on the paper. Ivan's face darkened, as a purple butterfly like shape went around his face.

"Stone Heart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you."

"Okay Hawk Moth." Ivan said with a cold smile. Black and purple energy burst from the paper and began to envelop him.

"Well, Come on in." the Principal said. He instantly regretted it. A huge rock monster burst open the door.

"KIMMMMM!" it yelled.

Over in the library all was quiet. Marinette was hanging out with her new friend Alya.

"Wait, I don't get it." said Marinette confused. Alya had been showing her a He-Man and the Masters of the Universe comic.

"What's there not to get?" Alya said raising an eyebrow.

"Adam looks so similar to He-Man and Adam disappears every time He-Man shows up,"

"Yeah?"

"Why doesn't anyone put two and two together?"

Alya shrugged. It was weird, Adam wasn't too similar in appearance but she saw what Marinette was getting at.

Nathaniel was working on a crossover comic. Super Nate was teaming up with Daredevil, Bullseye had been hired to take out Marinette, and there was no way he was letting that happen. And he was lucky enough to get Matt Murdock's help.

Chloe was ranting to Sabrina.

"This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! Where in Earth is he? He's not the kind of guy to be late! He's probably the only person who can actually understand- I mean I can have a good conversation with and now I don't know where he is! Is he at home?! Is he safe?! What if he got hit by a truck, or worse he got caught by his dad?!" Chloe was getting really worried. "That's it, I'm texting him."

Just then, the ground shook so hard, Marinette fell out of her seat.

"Ahh! Uff!" Marinette said. Everyone was panicked. Alya grabbed Marinette's wrist and pulled her over to the security camera screens.

What they saw was unbelievable. A giant rock monster.

"KIMMMMM!" it yelled.

"Hello, is this the police? Get me the army!" the Principal said into the phone.

"What's going on?! He had Ivan's voice?" Marinette was going crazy, and so was Alya, but she was more excited.

"It's like he's been turned into a real life supervillain! He looks like an evil version of The Thing!" she said excitedly. "GPS, check. Battery, check. I am so out of here!"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Where's there's a super villain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this! I could meet Spiderman or something!" with that Alya ran off.

Marinette looked back at the security cameras. The rock monster stepped or rather, Ivan stepped in front of a car that almost crashed into him. The passengers of it ran out of it.

"KIMMM!" Stoneheart yelled throwing the car. The camera went dark. Marinette flinched.

Nathaniel stood their stunned. 'Was that… IVAN' he thought. He then noticed Marinette was still there. He went over to her, "You better head home, who knows if it still safe here."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll walk you home." Nathaniel just realized what he said, his brain went crazy.

"I'll be fine. I do live right across the street," she answered. Nate internally face palmed.

"Oh right," he said rubbing the back of his neck and blushing ever so slightly.

Marinette let out a small gasp. "But you live on the other side of town-"

"I'll, I'll be fine." Nathaniel reassured. He then took off to catch his train.

Master Fu stood outside Agreste mansion. He looked at the little black box he held.

Inside Adrien was having class with Natalie. "Who was the first president of fifth French Republic?" Natalie asked.

"Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle but it was actually Rene Cote before the first elections," Adrien answered bored and sad.

"Excellent Adrien." she answered cheerfully as she could wishing things were better for the boy.

"Give me a minute, would you Natalie?" Mr. Agreste said entering the room.

"Yes sir," she answered going over to the side.

"You are not going to school," Mr. Agreste stated. Adrien turned look at Natalie who he knew must of told him. She couldn't look Adrien in the eye. After his gaze went back to his father and she barely whispered I'm sorry. "I've already told you."

"Father!" Adrien pleaded.

"Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you," his father stated, "I will not have you out in that dangerous world."

"It's not dangerous father," Adrien argued, "I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go out and make friends, like everybody else?!

"Because you are not like everyone else, you are my son!" Mr. Agreste stated sternly.

Adrien sadly hung his head. "Continue," Mr. Agreste said to Natalie.

"We can leave it there for today if you-" Natalie began but then Adrien went running angrily out of the room.

He laid face down on his bed, angry and sad with his life. Then he felt the ground shake and heard loud stomping sounds. Adrien ran outside to see what was happening.

It was a huge rock monster thing!

"Ready," Officer Recomprix said to SWAT members around him. "Fire!"

They shot the monster. But that only made it grow larger.

"KIMMMMM!" it yelled out enraged. It lifted up a van and threw it at the officer.

Adrien ran back inside to watch the news to find out what was going on.

Chloe was also watching the news as well.

"I'm asking all Parisians to stay home until this situation is under control." the Mayor said and then was bombarded with questions.

'Please get home safe daddy.' she thought to herself. 'I can't lose you too.' she was beginning to seriously worry. She didn't like people knowing, but she can become really nervous and scared when it comes to her friends and family. Chloe decided to distract herself so she went into her bedroom.

Nate was wishing he could distract his family.

"Dad, will we be okay?" Lea asked anxiously. Their dad came home early do to the monster.

"Of course, right dear?" he said. Nate caught the 'I'm not so sure look' his dad shot his mom.

She nodded as she tried to make Hannah stop crying. But her eyes were very uncertain.

"The News is back!" Isaac said. All of their heads snapped to the screen.

"As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris indeed being attacked by a super villain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control." Nathaniel went into his room not wanting to watch anymore.

Over at the Bakery, Marinette watched as the reporter began to interview the head of the police.

"Be confident that the strong arm the law will come crashing down on-" Officer Recomprix said raising his arm that was heavily bandaged then whencing, he gingerly lowered it. "I meant to use the other arm."

"This is the worst first day of school in history." she moaned timidly as she hid behind the back of her swivel chair, peering over the top to watch.

Then suddenly something caught her eye, as well as Adrien, Nate, and Chloe's eye. A tiny black boxed sat in front of them.

"What's this doing here?"

They picked up the boxes and opened them seeing, a ring, earrings, a comb, and a medallion. Then with a bright flash a ball of light came out.

Marinette's red light turned into a strange little creature.

"Ah!" Marinette yelled, jumping out of her chair knocking it over. "Help!" she yelled, "It's a giant bug! A mouse! A bug mouse!"

The little "bug mouse" came over to her, and in a sweet voice she said, "It's okay, don't be scared."

"Ah!" Marinette yelled throwing things at the thing, she avoided all the objects. "Bug Mouse talks!"

Nate's little orange ball of light turn into a tiny orange creature.

"Woah!" he yelled jumping back.

"Chill out Nathaniel-" the creature was interrupted by Nathaniel catching him in a pillowcase.

"Got it! Now how did it know my-" he said but to his shock the little animal thing phased right through it. "Ah!"

"Nice try buddy. Can I talk now please?" he asked. Nathaniel nodded stunned.

Chloe let out a terrified shriek as her ball of yellow light transformed into a little creature.

"Hi," she began, but then Chloe Indigo League Paper Fan Wacked it across the room.

"EEEK!" Chloe screamed, "A giant bee! Someone GET IT!"

"That's so rude! I just arrived and you swat me! We need to work your manners Missy, that's for sure!" she exclaimed.

"Well, YOU'RE A BUG!" Chloe yelled.

"I am NOT!"

"Yes you are!" They began to argue

Adrien curiously watched his green light turned into a purplish black little creature.

It yawned sleepily and stretched. "No way! Like the genie in lamp." Adrien said reaching out to touch the little thing.

"I've met him once. So he grants wishes, big deal. I'm way more personable. Plagg, nice to meet," he said. "Ooo, swanky." Plagg said floating over to Adrien's foosball table and bit it.

"No don't touch that!" Adrien yelled trying to grab Plagg. Plagg flew before he could catch him.

"Oh it's so shiny!" Plagg said flying over to an arcade game. "Can you eat it?" He bit the joystick. "No you can't. Oh what this." Adrien tried to grab him, but he was a little too slow.

The little creature at Marinette's was still dodging the things thrown at her. "Listen Marinette, I know everything might seem a bit strange to you, but-" The little thing began but she was caught by Marinette in a cup. The thing sighed, "Okay. If that makes you feel better." she said in a muffled voice.

"What are you?" Marinette asked. "And how do you know my name?"

"I'm a Kwami, my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain."

Over with Nathaniel. "So let me get this straight. You're a Kwami, and your name is Trixx, and this Medallion is a Miracle Stone."

"What do you watch? A fan translation? In the English dub it's a Miraculous."

"What?"

"I didn't break the fourth wall you did!"

"Okaaaaaaaaaayyyyy…." said Nathaniel. "Now what is that?"

"Oh boy, it'll turn you into a superhero." said Trixx.

"Wait, SUPERHERO!" Nathaniel's eyes lit up, "No way!"

"Yes way," said Trixx smirking at Nathaniel's excitement.

Over with Chloe and the little bee thing, they were still arguing. "YOU ARE TOO!" Chloe yelled.

"I AM NOT! Now just sit down like a good little girl, and I'll tell you what I am," she stated. Chloe sat down because if it wasn't a bug she wanted to find out what she was, plus she needed to catch her breath. "My name is Pollen and I'm a Kwami. We give people special powers, through the Miraculouses. Which is what that little hair comb is."

"This tacky thing can make me a superhero?"

"It IS NOT tacky! It only looks like a plain yellow comb so it doesn't draw attention to you when you're not all superfied, but when you are it will be BEE-UTIFUL and will sparkle as much as your eyes!"

While Chloe was flattered by Pollens complement, she said something that Pollen did not take well. "I can't, everyone knows superheroes are just for boys."

"IF SO WHY AM I HERE! I'll tell you why! BECAUSE IT'S NOT TRUE! WHO EVER HEARD OF SUCH A CRAZY IDEA?"

Back over with Adrien he was still trying to catch Plagg. Plagg was was currently taste testing his remote, so high up in the air that he had to climb up his rock wall to get him.

He had to jump to catch him, he landed on the couch.

"AH!" Plagg yelled surprised.

"I still don't know what you're doing here."

"Look kid," said Plagg, "I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction. Got it?" Adrien shook his head. "Good, now got anything around here to eat? I'm starving."

"My dad is pranking me right?" Adrien said standing up still holding Plagg so he wouldn't fly away, "Wait he couldn't be, he has no sense of humor."

Plagg flew out of Adrien's grasp. "Your father must never know that I exist or anyone for that matter."

Chloe was still not convinced. "Even if girls can be superheroes, who'd want me as their hero?"

"That's the thing no one will know it's you. And by that I mean NO one. Big secret!"

"But I'm not some low class person who can just disappear without a trace."

"One, that's rude," said Pollen, "and two, you don't have to "disappear". It's called a secret identity. You just can't let anyone know that you and the hero with bee comb are the same person."

With Nathaniel, "So this Medallion, can turn me into a superhero? AWESOME! I already have the perfect name; Super Nate."

"No not that name! No one can know who you are. Especially if you care about them." Trixx exclaimed.

"Right, or they'll end up like Aunt May in the Civil War comic line," Nathaniel said nodding.

Back over at the bakery Marinette was about open the trap door, "Mom! Dad!" she yelled.

"No no no no no," said Tikki."No!" She phased through the glass and flew over to Marinette. "I'm your friend Marinette. You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop Stone Heart!"

"You think they'll be up to it Master?" asked Wayzz.

"I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again, at least I hope not," Master Fu answered. He closed the box and the Phonograph closed and locked itself.

Marinette was confused, "There has to be some mistake. The only super power I could possibly have is super awkwardness. I know! Alya would know, that's my friend, or at least I think she would, she LOVES superheroes. She'd totally be up for the job, you should go see her-"

"Marinette! You're the chosen one!" Tikki exclaimed.

"But I'm stuck in here!" Adrien exclaimed, "I'm not even allowed to go to school! What good is a superhero who's imprisoned in his house?"

"No good." Plagg said running on top of a roll of toilet paper, making a mess, "That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is." Adrien looked at the silver ring he was holding.

"Then what, I can't just walk past my family without them losing their marbles!" Nathaniel said.

"You've got to be sneaky, Mon Amie," stated Trixx hovering above the golden foxtail shaped medallion.

"But I'm not gonna risk my life for any of those snobs from school," snapped Chloe.

"That's not how hero talks," said Pollen, "You risk your life for anyone, even the villain." Chloe looked at the yellow comb, still in its box, considering the words of the Kwami.

"So all I've got to do is break the object where the whatchamacallit is hiding?" said Marinette putting in the black stud earrings.

"It's called an Akuma," Tikki said "That you must then capture."

"Got it! Capture the akuma!" Marinette repeated.

"And what was that pollen thing again?" asked Chloe carefully putting her comb at the base of her ponytail.

"Pollen Blast, it blasts out cloud of yellow powder at whatever you want, impossible to see out of/through. Perfect for blinding enemies or hiding yourself," Pollen said.

"And…. That's my secret power?" asked Chloe.

"Yep!" Pollen squeaked looking left.

"Sounds, like an ego boost," Chloe smirked.

"Hey! I didn't name it! I think it named me!" Pollen said defensively. Chloe laughed.

"Information overload, buddy," said Nathaniel he had just put on his miraculous and was having to listen to a lot of helpful facts, and helpful advice that reminded him of big brother advice he had given Lea and Isaac.

Trixx sighed. "The Akumas go after negative emotions."

"Wait! Could I be akumatized?!" Nathaniel asked shocked, as he slipped his Miraculous under his shirt to hide it. Trixx nodded grimly.

"Okay now what did you say about a team?" asked Adrien.

"You'll have four other people to help you out Adrien," Plagg answered.

"Cool. It'll be like having friends!" Adrien smiled.

"But remember they can't know who you are," Plagg reminded him.

"Not even the other heroes?"

"No one."

"I won't be able to pull this off!" whined Marinette.

"Trust yourself Marinette. Just say Spots on!" said Tikki.

"Spots on?" asked Marinette confused. Right when she said that her Miraculous glowed and Tikki zoomed into the earrings.

"What's hapPENING" Marinette asked scared as she transformed.

Adrien slipped on his ring.

"Claws out, that's how you transform," Plagg stated.

"Got it!" Adrien said taking up a stance. "PLAGG! Claws out!" he shouted. His ring began to glow.

"No wait. I haven't finished exPLAINNNNIIINNG!" Plagg yelled as he was sucked into the ring.

He held out his fist and the ring turned black. He raised his hand toward his face as Plagg flew into it. Then he tossed his hand up as a green paw print suddenly adorned the ring. He swiped his finger across his face as a mask formed and his eyes changed too. He ran his hand over his hair messing it up a little, as black cat ears formed. He crossed his hands then spread them out as gloves formed. Then an entire suit formed. Suddenly a belt attached to him that looped around to the back and made a tail. He swiped several times before striking a fierce pose.

"So how do I transform?" asked Natanthiel.

"Just say let's pounces!" said Trixx.

"Okay. TRIXX! Let's Pounce!"

Nathaniel pulled his Miraculous out from under his shirt as it began to glow. Trixx flew into the medallion. It turned orange with a white tip. He crossed his arm in front of his face and then broke the x as his mask formed. He pulled up his ears, then stretched out his arms, his gloves forming. The rest of his suit formed. A fluffy fox tail clipped itself onto the back of the suit. He reached up and grabbed a long orange flute with three white rings painted around the end. He put it on his back like he was sheaving a sword. He threw several fast punches then took up a boxing pose.

"Well that belonged in an anime," he stated, then he let out a laugh.

"If you are ready to be hero, say Pollen pattern me up,"

Chloe took deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror, thinking about painful words. She pushed them back and smiled. "POLLEN! Pattern Me Up!" she yelled

She tapped her comb as it began to glow. Pollen flew in. It turned gold and gained a bee shaped jewel. She drew her mask on, then slid on her gloves as they formed. She clicked her heels together and her "boots" began to form, as the rest of suit formed. She smoothed her hair down and it grew out long down to her waist. She jumped up in the air and twirled, then blew kisses. She struck a sassy pose.

Marinette looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a red suit with black spots and a matching mask. "Oh. How does this thing come off? Tikki!" she called, "If you can hear me I want my clothes back please. I'm not going anywhere."

"After destroying the Est trop difficile à épeler Tower," the news said, Marinette looked over at her computer. "Stoneheart is heading towards the Un autre tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!" Then Marinette noticed someone following Stoneheart.

"Alya?!" she exclaimed. 'What is she doing?'

"Marinette?" her mom called up, "Did you get home safely?"

"Oh, yeah mom!" she called. "Just super." She ran up the stairs that lead to her bed just as her mom stuck her head through the trap door.

"Marinette?" she asked when she didn't see her daughter. "Tom! We better call the school!" she said fearing for her only child.

Chloe looked down at her costume. "No way! No way! No WAY!" she squealed, twirling around. "This is too cool! Way awesome mega cool! Wow! Just wow." She took a couple steps just to realize she was flying. "Eek!" she fell, "Ow! Okay, focus." She took off the ground again but had more control this time.

Nathaniel climbed out his window and down the fire escape he used all the time, but in his new suit he was quieter, and that's saying something, because he had silence down to an art. He leapt up onto the roof of the next building effortlessly. He laughed thinking about how hard that would have been if he was Nathaniel, on a trampoline, and he was on the moon. He couldn't do it without this suit. He smiled, then remembered Stoneheart and took off.

'Now time for a name.'

Adrien looked at his new costume. "To cool." He then remembered he'd have to figure out how to "escape his prison." He opened one of his giant windows and looked out. "Whelp, I hope this cat lands on his feet." He jumped out the window, and landed skillfully on the lawn. He grinned and began to pole vault off.

Back at the bakery. "Okay...I have special powers, and apparently this amazing special yoyo thingy." she said, confusion lacing her words. She had always been kinda good at yoyo tricks, but using it as a weapon…. well this would be interesting. She spun it and threw it out to the horizon. It latched onto a gargoyle, Marinette gave a tug and then was flung into the sky. She clung to the string for dear life. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Over with Adrien, he had used his pole, which seemed to be able to grow infinitely, to make a bridge between two roofs. He had begun to get good at balancing.

"I'm starting to get the hang of this."

Then heard a scream from… above? He looked up just in time to see a girl decked out in red hurtling his way. She then collided with him. They got tangled up in some wire thing and dangled there. The girl was wearing a red outfit with black polka dots, she had a matching mask, and black hair done in cute pigtails.

"Why hey there," the young man said grinning. He had a black mask and suit, the suit was adorned with a little golden bell. He had black cat ears atop his shaggy blonde hair. "Nice of you to drop in. I guess you're one of my partners."

"Yeah," Marinette said sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I didn't do it on purpose."

They got themselves untangled and the boy smiled and said, "You're one of the teammates my kwami told me about, I'm… Cat Noir, yeah, Cat Noir. And you?"

"I'm uh, um, uh" Marinette began as she tried to get her yoyo down. When she did, it bounced off the boy, Cat Noir's head. "I'm Mar- er, madly clumsy. I'm so clumsy."

"No sweat Clumsy Girl. I'm learning the ropes too." Just then Cat Noir saw something zipping through the air. "Is that another akuma!" he exclaimed.

"No…" said Marinette, "I think it's another hero!" And she was right.

Chloe was enjoying herself, flying around trying figure if she was doing it right by watching and copying birds. She had even learned she could hover. She stopped in midflight though when she spotted something strange on the ground. More heroes! 'Nice! There they are.' She began to dive, just to realize she hadn't practiced it yet.

The girl clad in yellow and black began to fly towards them. She was picking up speed. Then Marinette realized that she obviously didn't know how to land. "Look OUT!" she yelled. The two of them jumped out of the way as she went zooming into a pole. "Owww…." she whined. Cat Noir was suppressing laughter, Marinette rolled her eyes at him. They went over to check to see if she was alright.

"Are you okay?" Cat Noir asked the bumble bee girl while, the ladybug girl helped her to her feet.

"Yeah," Chloe said getting to her feet. "Just tell me which of you seven Cat Boys said that." The both of them laughed a little. Wait was that a third laugh they heard? All three of them quickly figured out were the jackal like laugh was coming from. A boy in a fox costume sitting on top of a nearby lamppost. He jumped down and walked over.

"The names Fennec!" Fennec smiled. He just felt so good, as if this was how he was supposed to be born; a superhero. He couldn't help but smile.

The yellow girl turned towards him. "You can call me Queen Bee. And baby I rule, I rule, let me live that fantasy!" she said singing the last part.

"And I'm Cat Noir. The red girl doesn't have her name picked out yet, but don't worry," he said turning to Marinette, "I'm sure you'll have one soon." Suddenly the ground rumbled. They all looked up to see a tower falling. They all gasped.

"That must be where the akuma is!" exclaimed Queen Bee. She took flight, Cat Noir pole vaulted to the roof of the next building, followed by Fennec jumping up after them.

"Hey, wait! Where you going!" Marinette yelled after them.

Fennec turned back to look at her and called out, "To save Paris! Come on, it'll be fun!" He took off after the rest.

Marinette sighed, looking at her yoyo. "Trust yourself. Trust yourself." She twirled her yoyo and threw it, let out another scream as she took off.

Over at the stadium, the students were just finishing PE were starting to leave. Kim had just picked up his bag when Stone Heart attacked. "KIMMMM!" He yelled. "So who's the baby now?" Rose screamed and everyone took off running. Stone Heart jumped down from where had been standing on top of the stadium and was now on the ground right next to Kim. Kim took off running and Stone Heart chased after him. Kim tripped and was now fearing for his life. All of the sudden Cat Noir's extend his pole down block Stone Heart's hand. The three heroes jumped/flew down to stand between him and Kim.

"Hey, it's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you," smirked Cat Noir.

"Yeah, didn't your momma ever tell you to be nice to little kids, cause your bigger than them?" smirked Fennec.

"I guess you're talking about yourselves," said Stone Heart about smash them.

"You guys really know how make friends," Queen Bee said as they got into fighting stances. He swiped at them but they jumped out of the way. Then they almost got smashed.

Hawk Moth was delighted he had brought the Miraculouses out. "Everything's going according to plan. The Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses have been activated. Here they come to save the day with two of the less important Miraculouses. Those are worthless to me, but they will make it harder for my super villain to retrieve my treasure."

Queen Bee flew up into the air drawing two small blunt daggers from her sides. She looked at them not sure on what to do. "Uhhh..." She threw one at Stone Heart. It bounced of his shoulder and came flying back and almost hit her. "Eep!" Stone Heart grew bigger. "Uh oh…"

"Hey! I thought little kids aren't supposed to have sharp objects!" Cat Noir called to her.

"They're not sharp!" she said angrily, stomping the air.

"She's not denying the little kid part!" Fennec said in a sing songy voice.

She mumbled in an angry why which was reminiscent off a buzzing bee. She flew up when suddenly Stone Heart swiped at her, trying to knock her out of air. Stone Heart then try to smash Cat Noir but he jumped back just in time. He then jumped up on Stone Hearts fist, then launched himself into the air hit him on top of his head with his pole, then he did a flip on his way down landing at the same time as Queen Bee behind him. They watched in horror as he grew even bigger. He let out an angry roar as he turned around.

"Where are you Red?" Cat Noir yelled. He and Queen Bee jumped out of the way as they were almost smashed again.

Marinette was watching helplessly from her perch on top of the stadium as her partners were struggling. Fennec try to sneak attack the giant by attacking from behind, but he saw coming and knock him down. They weren't having very much luck at all. "No," she said quietly, "I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it." Just then Stone Heart ripped one of the soccer goals out of the ground and hurled it at Fennec but he was moving too fast and it missed and bounced. It went flying at Alya who had been recording in the background. Cat Noir threw his pole as it stretched out to block it, as Alya ducked. Cat Noir laughed happy that he could save her. Unfortunately while he was distracted, Stone Heart grabbed him.

"HEY! Let him go!" yelled Queen Bee.

"Yeah! No violence in front of the baby bee!" Fennec said as he threw his flute.

Queen Bee slapped him upside the head. "Really?" Fennec shrugged and laughed.

Marinette didn't know what to do!

"What are you doing Super Red Bug!? The world is watching you!" Alya called.

Marinette froze up, she gathered all her courage and took to action. She leapt down throwing her yoyo. It coiled itself around Stone Heart's ankle.

"Animal cruelty? How shameful!" she pulled hard on the string causing Stone Heart to let go of Cat Noir and fall over.

"Yes!" Alya said excitedly.

Cat Noir went tumbling into the soccer goal and the group ran over to him.

"Sorry it took so long guys." Marinette said apologetically.

"It's cool Wonder Bug, now let's kick his rocky behind!" Cat Noir said excitedly.

"YEAH!" Queen Bee said excitedly.

The two went to run, or in Queen Bee's case fly, out but Ladybug grabbed Cat Noir's tail, and Fennec grab Queen Bee's ankle.

"Wait, let's think this through." Fennec said.

"Yeah, haven't you noticed that he gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different." Ladybug added.

"Different how?"

"Uh," she began. "I don't know."

"Okay, let's use our powers!" Fennec suggested.

"YEAH!" Cat Noir cheered. "CATACLYSM!"

His paw print on his ring glowed bright green as he held his hand up in the air. He brought it down, then shot his hand out again, as black energy formed in his palm. He clenched his fist around and swiped it around. He brought his fist down with a great burst of energy, and took up a fight stance.

"Apparently I destroy whatever I touch." he said smiling.

"I don't need a super power to do that." mumbled Marinette.

Cat Noir decided to test out his power. He placed his hand on the soccer goal.

"NO! Don't do that!" Fennec hollered. The goal turned to ruble. Queen Bee face palmed.

"Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble soon to be rubble!" Cat Noir hollered.

He dashed out onto the field.

"WAIT!" yelled Ladybug.

Cat Noir leapt into the air and crashed his hand down upon Stone Heart's foot. But nothing happened. He looked up at the ferocious rock monster.

"Uh oh! I guess I only get one shot to use my power." Cat Noir said nervously. "Uh hi?"

With that Cat Noir was kicked back to the other heroes.

"Now you only have five minutes before you transform back!" said Ladybug.

"Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?!" Queen Bee said with a roll of her eyes.

"I guess I was a little excited about my new life."

"Well it's up to us now." Ladybug said. "LUCKY CHARM!" Marinette yelled.

She held her yoyo in her hand and then flung it up into the air. It glowed as it went up and after it had stopped going up, it began to spin and send out pink ladybugs. The ladybugs flew up, swirling together until they formed a small cluster. With a bright flash the cluster turned into an object. Marinette caught a wetsuit.

"Super power." smirked Fennec.

"My kwami told me I had to break the object where the whatchamacallit- the akuma is hiding."

"Well that guy's made completely and utterly made out of stone." said Queen Bee.

"Probably even his heart." laughed Fennec. Marinette rolled her eyes at that joke. Just then she realized something.

"His hand… it's still closed. He never opens it! It's like those Russian dolls, the object isn't on him, and it's hidden inside him, in his fist."

Everyone nodded. "What's your plan?" asked Cat Noir. Marinette looked around. Everything turned black and white, then Queen Bee's hands and Fennec's flute turned red with black spots, then Stone Heart's fist, then Alya, then the watering hose, and finally the wetsuit. "This, but while I do it I need you two to create a distraction!" she said pointing at Queen Bee and Fennec.

"I know what to do!" Fennec said grinning. "MIRAGE!" he said activating his special power. He twirled his flute then raised it to his lips. He played a mysterious tune and then raised it into the air. A large glowing orange orb formed at the end of the flute. He balanced it there.

"What's that?" Queen bee said curiously looking at the glowing orb.

"It's an illusion. When I throw it, it'll become visible."

"Okay, time for my power!" Queen Bee said. "POLLEN BLAST!" She clapped her hands together. Yellow dust began to form around her hands until she couldn't hold anymore, she twirled around then she sent her arms forward. Then when her arms were stretched all the way forward she she opened her hands like they were a ring box. A cloud of 'pollen' went shooting towards Stone Heart.

Stone Heart saw it coming and tried to avoid it. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" exclaimed Fennec as he shot his illusion at him. Fireworks exploded all around the akuma's victim. He swatted at them, clearing them away. Then the cloud hit him. While he was trying to deal with that Marinette got to work on her plan.

She tied the wetsuit's feet and arms shut, then attached it to the hose. She then turned to her three friends and wrapped her yoyo around them. "Don't resist. Trust me," she said pulling it tight. She began to swing them around.

"THIS GIRL'S CRAZZZZZYYYYY!" Cat Noir shouted. She flung them at Stone Heart, he caught them.

"Hehe, uh hi," said a nervous Queen Bee.

"Catch me if you can!" Marinette shouted. She jumped at him still holding the wetsuit. He opened fist dropping a strange purple rock, and grabbed her out of the air. "And now, ALYA THE TAP!"

Alya, surprised at them needing her assistance. She ran over and turned on the hose. The water zoomed through the hose and quickly reached the end and filled the filled the suit. It expanded making him let go of Marinette. When she landed she ran over to the strange rock and stomped on it releasing the akuma. She watched it as it flew away.

Stone Heart turned back to Ivan. He and the other three fell to the ground. Cat Noir looked over at Marinette, wide eyed. "This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome!"

Marinette looked at the object she had broken and had picked up, it transformed.. It wasn't actually rock but rather a crumpled piece of paper. She smiled. "Woah… what's going on?" asked Ivan. "What am I doing here?"

"You were incredible," smiled Cat Noir, "Ms. uh, Bug Lady. You did it!"

She smiled modestly. "We all did." The four of fisted bumped.

"POUND IT!" they said in unison. Just then Cat Noir's ring beeped, he only had a minute.

"You should get going," said Marinette, "our identities must remain a secret." Queen Bee and Fennec nodded in agreement.

"Farewell, malady," Cat Noir said with a bow. "Let's do this again soon, okay!" he called running off. He jumped and was gone.

"Not too soon I hope," said Queen Bee. Her Miraculous beeped she had three minutes. "I better be off."

"Yep, you better bee off," laughed Fennec. "Bye guys!" With that Queen Bee went one way and Fennec went another. Marinette noticed Ivan sitting sadly in the middle of the field. Marinette opened the crumpled piece of paper up and looked at it. She quietly read it to herself.

"You haven't got the guts to tell Mylene you love her, you big baby." Marinette felt bad for her friend.

"Kim wrote it," Ivan said as she walked over to him, "he's always making fun of me."

Marinette put her hand on his shoulder and knelt down beside him. "You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan."

"Hey how did you know my name, miss?" asked Ivan.

"Uhhh" she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Uncanny. Amazing! Spectacular! All the other adjectives from that Spider Man comic!" Alya gushed. "Are going to be Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Are you friends with the other heroes? Are you related to one of them? Are you and one of the boys a thing? How old are you? You can't be that old right? Did you get bit by a radioactive ladybug? Oh I've got a TON of questions to you, Ms. um…"

"Uh… Ladybug. Call me Ladybug."

"Ladybug." Alya said the next part low enough that her phone wouldn't pick up on it, "Super awesome!" With that Ladybug swung away.

"So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians know the names of their heroes." said Nadia Chamock.

"Amateur! My footage is not amateur!" Alya said sassily but then laughed. She went to work on something else on her computer then she saw a small black box on her desk.

"What's this doing here?"

She opened it to see an exquisite brooch shaped like a peacock's fan. Then a ball of blue rose up and began to glow.

"Woah!" she said as it transformed into a little blue creature.

"What? Where? Oh hi!"

"Cool! What are you? Why did you come out of that brooch! How did you get here?"

"Woah woah woah! Slow down. Hi! My name is Duusuu! I'm a kwami. that brooch is a miraculous, and it'll give you superpowers." she said.

"Oh okay… WAIT! SUPER POWERS!" Alya said excitedly.

"Yep!"

"No way! Tell me more! What sort of superpowers can I get from a bluebird?"

"Hey! I am not a bluebird!" she said proudly. "I am a peacock!" she spread her tail for a second. "I am one half of the emotion related Miraculouses! The other half is the Moth Miraculous!"

"There was a moth like thing at the fight! So you're counterpart must be like your evil half!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT NUROO THAT WAY!" Duusuu snapped, her happiness swiftly turned to anger, then sadness. "He's one of the kindest creatures I know. And I miss him a lot."

"Sorry." Alya said.

Duusuu took a deep breath. "It's fine."

"So… what's my special power?" Alya said swiftly changing the subject. Duusuu seemed to think for a minute. She lets out a sigh and said:

"Feather Quill. It allows you to shoot out feathers at your opponent."

"No offense, but it sounds a little…. basic."

"Oh contraire, mon amie." Duusuu said with a giggle. "It is very versatile! You can create giant feathers to block you opponent. You can send a huge bunch of other them at your enemy to distract them! A whole bunch of things!"

"Okay neat!"

"I did it Tikki!" Marinette said excitedly looking at Tikki who was happily munching on some cookies.

"See! You were up to it!" Tikki said gently hugging Marinette's face.

"MARINETTE! DINNER TIME!" Sabine called up to her daughter.

Marinette jumped up and went down stairs.

"I am proud to announce we will be organizing a celebration in honor of our cities new protectors: Ladybug, Fennec, Queen Bee, and Cat Noir." the Mayor announced proudly on the news.

"Ladybug, her name's Ladybug." Adrien said with a love sick smile.

"Ewy! What is this?!" Plagg said flying over with a fancy parfait.

"Seriously!" Adrien said annoyed, "My personal chef made all this! I thought fairy things like sweets!"

"One I am not a fairy! Huge difference! Second, if you expect me to get my energy back up after a transformation." Plagg said throwing it down, "I need something more…. delicate."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Hmm, never expected a fox to like pineapple, thought you'd want meat or something." Nate said watching Trixx eat a little bit of pineapple.

"Nope! Nothing better than pineapple for me!" Trixx said smiling.

"But it was just so great to be a superhero! It was exactly the way I dreamed it would be!"

"It'll stay that way as long as you are up for it!"

"So…" began Pollen, "Was I right?"

"About what?" Chloe asked, glancing up from her phone.

"About being a hero!"

"Well… Okay! Yes it was awesome! I could fly! And I have friends!"

"Good! So, I couldn't help but notice, you're a bit of a novice fighter, so! Let's watch the marvel movies to pick up tips!" Pollen said cheerily.

"What no! I'm a not some nerd!" Chloe said annoyed.

On the other side of Paris.

The akuma that Ladybug freed flew through the air landing atop the Eiffel Tower. It began to multiply, sending the hundreds of akumas out into Paris.

Marinette was washing the dishing when her mother cried out. Marinette looked over in shock at the TV.

"Just as Paris is about to celebrate the arrival of our four new superheroes," Nadia said on the news, "a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capitol as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters." Marinette and her family were in shock. "It's simply unbelievable!"

Chloe blinked, she couldn't believe what was on the TV in the dining hall. She ran into room. "POLLLLLEEEEEENNNNN!" Chloe said scared as she found her Kwami sipping one of the packet of honey Chloe had given her before going to get herself something to eat.

"What's a matter?" asked Pollen. Chloe turned on her TV. Pollen's eyes widened in surprise.

Alya had been chatting with her new Kwami when the news in the other room caught her attention. Alya went to her door and peered out it. She gasped and motioned Duusuu over.

Nate stared at the television. He exchanged a worried glance with Trixx, who was in his jacket. He ran to his room to talk to him.

Adrien stared miserably at Plagg who was eating. "Camembert cheese," he sighed, "Fantastic. All he eats is camembert. Which means I'm going smell like stinky old cheese."

Adrien attention was caught by the news. "These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. Police are perplexed. What will happen will happen to them? Will they come to life or be frozen in time forever?"

"Plagg, what's going on? I thought we defeated Stone Heart?"

"Did you (they) capture the akuma?" the Kwami's said in union.

"What's capturing the akuma got anything to do with the other stone beings?" Marinette asked.

"An akuma can multiply! That's why it MUST be captured! If Ivan's emotions turn negative again then the akuma will turn him back into Stone Heart. He'll control the stone beings and bring them to life serve as his army." Tikki exclaimed.

"So that means it's all my fault!" Marinette said in despair, "I knew it! See, Tikki I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up."

"Keep calm, this was your first time." Tikki comforted. "You're going to go back and capture the Stone Heart's akuma and do it successfully."

"I can't! I told you Tikki, I'm clumsy, I create disaster wherever I go. I'll only make things worse for you, for you, for the team, for everyone. Cat Noir, Fennec, Queen Bee, and whoever the fifth member is will better off without me. I'm quitting."

"So we can't do anything without Ladybug?" asked Adrien. Plagg shook his head.

"Can we just try catching it in a jar and throwing it in the river?" Chloe asked.

"Only Ladybug can catch and purify the akuma," said Pollen.

"She's also the only who can fix damage caused by the supervillains," said Trixx told Nathaniel.

"So we need find Ladybug!" exclaimed Alya.

"It's not that simple Alya," explained Duusuu, "I don't know who she is, no one, except the one who gave you guys the Miraculouses, does or should."

"That isn't right," Alya said shaking her head.

"It's for you and everyone safety." Duusuu sat down on Alya's shoulder, she shook her off. She turned to her computer. If she couldn't find Ladybug on her own then she was going to research the stone beings, Stone Heart, and everything else having to do with what's going on.

"If they can't capture the akumas, then just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be a superhero." Tikki gasped as Marinette began to take off her earrings, "I'm sorry Tikki."

"No don't do tha-" said Tikki but she was cut short. When Marinette looked up Tikki was gone.

"Tikki," she whispered looking around. Marinette put the earrings back into its box and put them into her drawer. "I'm sorry Tikki." She fell to her knees and wept bitterly.

Over with Hawk Moth, he was delighted at his second chance.

"Ivan has a sensitive heart, it won't be long before anger and sadness strike again." he said watching the akuma return like a loyal dog. "And then he and the stone beings will come alive! Then we will see how long Ladybug and the other heroes will remain hidden! Once I have the black cat and ladybug miraculouses they will be powerless against me! EVERYONE WILL BE POWERLESS AGAINST ME! I WILL HAVE ABSOLUTE POWER! Mwahahahahahahahaha!"

The camera changed from showing a triumphant looking Hawk Moth, to Ivan looking sad, to Chloe, Nate, Alya, and Adrien looking worried, to Marinette looking absolutely dejected, then back to Hawk Moth as the screen went dark. His laugh still echoing chillingly.


End file.
